bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Parker Ogilvie
I deleted the sentence because I needed clarification on something. Was the note about Parkers surname stated because he is the only Prep without faux British pretentions, but has a British surname? If so, then that is wrong. Bif's surname Taylor is from England too, and like Parker he doesn't have faux British pretentions, so maybe we can state it in both character pages. Dan the Man 1983 22:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I thought the agreement on surname heritage lines wasn't just whether their appearance reflected it, but if there was anything interesting about it. Like Pedro for example. I don't think he looks very hispanic, and he sure doesn't sound it - I think he was changed to hispanic late in the game because they decided they needed to meet a minority quotient. But that's still worth mentioning in the article. Or why we say Angie has oriental heritage because of her year of the rat quote, even though Melody looks more oriental than she does. :I personally thought it was worth mentioning that Parker, who is the only decent-natured preppie, had a surname of Scottish heritage. Compared with the general faux high-bred English pretentions of the others, it makes me think it was picked intentionally. But maybe that's me... I won't readd it unless other people think it's worth including. McJeff 02:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think it is worth mentioning then. ::We know how Rockstar use stereotypes in most of their characters. The English pretentions Preps are stuck up, being stuck up is a stereotypical view of English people. Dan the Man 1983 03:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::Myself I thought the only time we add heritage links is when there is clear evidence in game. Dan the Man 1983 03:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::We never agreed on absolute specifics, and I don't think we need to. All I wanted was to not have every article on the wikia say "Soandso's surname is of ____ heritage". If ther's anything interesting to be said, it's all good. Doing this case-by-case should be good enough. McJeff 03:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::No we never agreed on specifics. We should come to an agreement on something about names and heritage lines. Dan the Man 1983 04:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Quote may be wrong His quote should be changed cos he never says that, he says "Tad and Gord will make fun of me if I keep liking her" LPchimpunks 04:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Parker's last name, take 2 I don't think the matter of Parker's surname should even be brought up, considering that the majority of the preps don't have English surnames to begin with and thus renders the point moot. "Montrose" is also a Scottish name. "Gauthier" is a French name. As "Vendome" is not an actual surname in existence, it can only be assumed that it's taken from the name of the Vendôme commune in France. Though some of the names are debatable in origin ("Morris" is an English, Irish, and Welsh name, and "Harrington" is arguable as being of either Saxon or Celtic origins), "Spencer" is the only surname out of the entirety of the preps that has a definitive and singularly English background. Lithane 21:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Impressively researched. However, the sentence doesn't say the last names are all English, it says "to contrast the Preppies faux-British pretentions". You're right that anywhere it says all the Preppies have English/British surnames, it should be changed. But I'm not personally convinced that we should remove the statement from Parker's article, it seems to me to still be a valid point made. If more people agree with Lithane than me, though, I won't argue very hard for keeping it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the phrasing is problematic in itself since "having faux-British pretentions" isn't relevant to Parker's surname being Scottish. Gord, Pinky and Justin notwithstanding, they all have British or arguably British surnames, Parker included. While I see no problem with making note of the origin of Parker's surname for the sake of trivia, using it to distinguish him from the other preps (i.e. marking him as more or less "British" than the others) doesn't seem right. omgneroli! 16:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Beam Cola Any reason the bit about Parker's father owning Beam Cola was removed? Was this disproven? omgneroli! 04:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of deleting the following paragraph, or at least significantly modifying it. Most notably, after Jimmy leads Gord into a trap set by Johnny Vincent and the Greasers, Parker seems to be genuinely upset and disappointed, rather than contemptuously amused like Derby and Chad. '' My problem lies with the fact that I don't really see where the editor who originally wrote this got 'contemptuous amusement' out of on either Chad or Derby's part. I've been wondering about it for a while, and every time I play through chapter 3 I fail to see anything that might fit this description. The only time Parker seems to get 'upset' over what happened with Gord is at the start of Tagging, where Chad doesn't have a speaking part and Derby seems genuinely bothered. If anything, he's contemptuous toward ''Jimmy, but not about Gord. I'd go ahead and just edit the bit about Derby and Chad out of this sentence, but it wouldn't leave much of a point in the sentence being there in the first place—it's reasonable to assume that Parker would be upset about one of his friends getting stung the way he did in Bait, after all. omgneroli! 02:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. I think you're right or at least onto something. I wrote that sentence ages ago, and in my mind it was referring directly to the way they talked to Jimmy, not really about Gord. Obviously it needs to be clearer. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I took a swing at a rewrite. Notice any problems with it or can we call this one resolved? McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks good, resolved. Dan the Man 1983 09:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: Cool, thanks for taking a look at it—didn't want to step on anybody's toes in case I was wildly misinterpreting the scene. omgneroli! 10:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::No it's fine, be BOLD with your edits if you feel something needs to be done. Dan the Man 1983 10:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC)